


Where's my tie?

by jojotaro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Original Character(s), Other, This is for my best friend they're great !!, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotaro/pseuds/jojotaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>theres probably going to be another chapter explaining the rest of their date</p></blockquote>





	Where's my tie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTrash/gifts).



Jin laid on their bed, Twirling their phone cord around their finger. They couldn't help but wish they had a better phone like their friends, Man their brothers sucked. They squealed as their friend Saru picked up their phone. "Hey Jinny!" Saru chirped happily, Jin smiled brightly and leaned into their phone. "Hey Saru! Are you busy later? I know this real cute guy who wants to take you on a date!" Saru practically fell out of her bed, Cute guy? Date? Shes in! Jin heard her over the line and couldn't help but cover their mouth and laugh quietly. Saru replied smoothly. "Sure. As long as hes cute." Jin snorted and nodded. "Hes really cute." They quickly said their good byes, Set a date, Then hung up. Jin quickly called up the guy who wanted to take Saru out, But he chickened out. Jin groaned and hung up the phone angrily, Flopping onto their bed and sighing dramatically. What were they going to do? Just call up Saru not even five minutes later and tell her that her date bailed? After a few seconds of tossing words around their head, Jin came to a conclusion. They hopped out of bed and dashed for their closet, Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Saru waited outside of an incredibly fancy restaurant, She wore a tight magenta dress, Magenta bangles with an expensive silver necklace. She looked at her cellphone and curled her pink colored lips, Smudging the lipstick slightly, Though immediately fixing it by looking at her reflection in her phone. She noticed Jin's car and smiled, Were they dropping him off? How cute. But her smile quickly faltered as she noticed Jin getting out of the car in a white blazer, A brightly colored teal dress shirt underneath it, With a fancy white tie. Jin walked over to Saru and smiled, Adjusting their cufflinks. Saru looked upset, Looking down at Jin. Jin smiled up at her happily, Saru couldn't help but smile back. Jin put out an arm, Saru quickly laced hers with their's as they smiled at each other. Jin held the door open for Saru as they stepped into the restaurant, Saru mumbled a 'thank you' as she flattened her dress subconsciously. Once they got to their table which Jin reserved for them in advance, They pulled out Saru's seat for her. Saru sat down gently and smiled across the table at Jin once more as they sat down as well. "So you're my date, huh?" Saru laughed lightly, Jin nodded and rubbed their neck awkwardly. "Yeah, Sorry about that.. He kind of bailed last minute." Saru's lips curled once more as she smiled. "It's okay, I'd rather go on a date with you anyways!" Jin's eyes lit up as they grinned widely, Calling over for the waiter, This was definitely going to be an exciting night for the both of them, Jin had more than this planned for their date.

**Author's Note:**

> theres probably going to be another chapter explaining the rest of their date


End file.
